Because of the rose
by Teddybear
Summary: I gave u a rose as a token of how much care for u, but then it wasn't such a good idea because this rose had a spirit that almost killed me... and u as well...Yaoi pairing YY, BR (i suck at summaries, a lot better than it sounds too)CH.9 up
1. I

Teddybear(TB): HELLO THERE MY GOOD PEOPLE! HOW R WE TODAY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Teddycat(TC): U really think their going to answer u?  
  
Voice: I'M DOING FINE!  
  
TC: O_o Ok... that was... weird...  
  
Teddysnake(TS): That was just me  
  
TC: WOW! I never knew u could play tricks?  
  
TS: It's fun to play tricks!  
  
TB: ¬¬ Ok we're getting WAY off topic here  
  
TS: ^_^' Sorry!  
  
TB: For those who don't who we r...  
  
TC: The names Daena [day-na], A.K.A. Teddycat, devil of the M. Mallet  
  
TS: My name is Lilly! A.K.A Teddysnake, Angel to the M. Mallet  
  
TB: In the internet world, I'm known as Teddybear owner of the M. Mallet  
  
TC: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We've got better names than u!  
  
TS: *bangs TC over the head* Please excuse her...  
  
TB: Yeah well, Here I go with my first Agnst/Romance ficcy... I hope u guys like it! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: I gave u a rose as a token of how much I care for u, but then it wasn't such a good idea because this rose had a spirit that almost killed me... and u as well...  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi story. So if u don't like Yaoi stories u may leave. Also there might be some blood and near death expiriences... not so sure. There will be no lemons, papayas, melons or any kind of fruits. And no one's sleeping with anyone, well they r but not in a THAT way. Why? I'm only 13 years old... I still have my whole life ahead of me so yeah... that's about it... Oh! Some or maybe a lot of fluff will be in this story. PG-13 for some language and a whole lot of violance!... ok that sounded corny...  
  
"talking"  
  
'talking in a low voice'  
  
~thinking~  
  
/Yugi/  
  
//Yami//  
  
(My little interuptions)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The black rose  
  
One day, Yami was walking around downtown Domino. Since Yugi was at school at the moment, there was really nothing good to do back home...  
  
~What am I going to do... If I go home I'll just be bored to death, and I can't link with him cause he told me not to 'cause he has this really big test he has to do... I'm bored...~ Yami tought, as he walked around, looking for something to do.  
  
Still not finding anything to do he walked to the park. It was mostly empty since all the kids where at school or at home. Usually it gets crowded at around 2pm, but it was to early anyways. Yami finaly got bored of walking and sat down on a bench. He pulled his jacket a little closer to him as a small gust of wind blew. It was the last day of Spring, meaning that tommorow will be Yugi's first day of summer vacation. Yami was looking foward to this because this meant that he will spend more time with Yugi now and he won't be so lonly for a while...  
  
As Yami sat there looking at a couple pass by, he tought of Yugi. His sweet eyes, his innocent smile, he couldn't help but to fall in love with him. As he thought of this, he remembered why he left the house in the first place. He left to find Yugi a present. Not for his birthday, but just to show him how much he cares for the boy.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes, only to see Yugi's angelic face. This made Yami smile. He then opened his eyes again and decided to complete in his quest in finding a present for Yugi. (a.n. I know, Iknow. It sounds corny)  
  
As he got up to leave he notice something lying on the ground. It was a black rose with blood red edges and dark green steam. And it was strange for a flower to be this color. Yami looked around to see if someone had put it here unperpous, but either there was no one around, or was just to "busy". So he just shrugged it of and picked up the rose. Now that he got a good look at it, it was very pretty. At first glance, this rose would look dead, but except the fact that the rose was closed, it was pretty much alive! Yami then decided to look around to see if there where anymore around, but he didn't find any.  
  
~Aw, this is no good. I can't just give Yugi one flower~ tought Yami. ~I'll buy more, so this fellow won't be so lonly~  
  
~*~  
  
'Come on! Hurry up!' said Yugi in a low voice, as he sat almost patiently in his desk, waiting for the bell to ring. 'Please hurry! I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in here!' And as though on cue the bell finaly rang. 'YES!!!' Yugi then got out of his seat and left his class. 'Finaly! Summer vacation'  
  
As Yugi jogged threw the school hall, he was soon stoped by someone grabing onto the back of his collar shirt.  
  
"Hey! Where's the fire?" asked Joey, Yugi's best friend.  
  
"Oh hey there Joey. I'm just in a hurry to get home thats all"  
  
" Oh? And may I ask why?"  
  
"Well you see I promised Yami that I'll be home as soon as school was over. He's been lonely around the house since I'm here at school. So I decided to spend as much time with him as I can"  
  
"Well that sound like fun"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well make sure you don't forget about us as well"  
  
"I won't" And with that he continued on his way.  
  
"SEE YA!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami I'm home!" Said Yugi as he entered the Game shop. "Are you even home?... YAMI!!!"  
  
" Coming!" came Yami's respond. "Wait in the living room please"  
  
'Oh-kay...' Said Yugi with a confused look on his face.  
  
Yugi went to the living room just like Yami asked him to. He set his backpack down and turned on the TV. As he watched tv, he wondered what Yami was up to. As though on cue there was a thumb of something falling and a yell of pain and some Egyptian yelling as well coming from Yami. Yugi ran over to the kitchen to see what was the problem, but he only saw that Yami was jumping around on one foot and grabing the other wearing an aprion. Yugi giggled at this sight and Yami looked up only to be emberessed.  
  
"Um... W-welcome home..." He said turning a bit pink  
  
"What where u doing?"  
  
"I was TRYING to clean the dishes, but this liquid stuff made me drop a plate on my foot" was his answer and pointing to the dishsoap. "That's the last time I try to help around here"  
  
"Wait a sec... you were cleaning?!" he picked up the plate that Yami droped  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well there was nothing to do around here, so I decided to help around with some cleaning, but now thanks to that liquid I ain't cleaning in this part of the house ever again!"  
  
"Just be glad it wasn't a knife" Yugi said as he put the plate back in the sink  
  
"Like I said, I ain't ever cleaning in this part of the house EVER!!!" He said in an irritaded voice. "Sides I'm a Pharoah, I don't need to do this kind of stuff"  
  
"Yeah and this coming from the guy in an aprion..."  
  
"Huh?" asked Yami. He then realized what was he wearing, blushed a bit more, and took it of. "Yeah well... It was so I won't get my clothes all dirty... Yeah that's why!"  
  
"Uh-huh... Well I've got work to do so if you'd kindly excuse me, I have to clean and open the shop" with that Yugi turned on his heel and started to leave  
  
"Wait!" said Yami, almost screaming  
  
Yugi turned to face Yami "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got something to show you" He said as he soflty took Yugi's hand and practacly draged him up stairs. "I really hope you like it" He then opened the door to Yugi's room. Inside on Yugi's desk was a small vase that held many different roses. Red, white, yellow, but right in the center of all of them was the black rose that Yami found in the park. "Well?" he said as he sat down on Yugi's bed.  
  
"Wow..." was all Yugi could say. He slowly walked up the the flowers. ~They smell so nice~  
  
"Do you like them?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I love them! Thank you!" he said as he happily gave Yami a hug  
  
"Well... that worked a lot beter than I thought!" Yami said as he returned the embrace  
  
"Well I've got to go open the shop now... You wanna help me?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
With that they both left to open the game shop. When they left they didn't notice that the black rose glowed a blood red glow. What seem to be a black cloud came out floating from the rose. It then said, in a low voice 'Let the fun begin' before disapearing leaving nothing of it's apearence behind...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TS: That was spooky...  
  
TC: No it wasn't  
  
TS: It kinda send some chills up my spine  
  
TC: Then your a scaredy ca... er... snake!  
  
TS: ¬¬ Yeah sure  
  
TB: Oh come on u two! Anywho what do u think so far? Is it good or is it bad?  
  
TC: So far it's bad and boring  
  
TB: I know but's it's only the begining of the story, It's alwys boring in the begining  
  
TS: I've got to agree, most horror movies r boring in the begining  
  
TC: Yeah whatever  
  
TB: ¬¬ Yeah well anywho R&R And please tell me how I'm doing so far and if I should continue ok! Chao fo now! 


	2. II

TB: I'm back!  
  
TC: RUN FOR THE HILLS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TB: Not funny  
  
TC: Yes it was...  
  
TB: ¬¬ Yeah well anywho, here's cahppie 2!  
  
TS: *throws a paper airplane at TC*  
  
TC: *gets hit on the head* HEY!!!!!!  
  
TS: *giggles* ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own..............................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Everything was dark. Everything. No matter which way he looked, he only saw darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself. "What is this place? By Ra this isn't the Shadow realm..."  
  
Still he looked around. Nothing. That's all he saw. Just then he heard something move. He turned around but still he heard nothing. There it was again. The sound of something moving. He looked around again. Still nothing. He gave up and decided to walk around, but then he saw what he heard. Yugi. He was standing there, staring at him, smiling at him.  
  
"Yugi, what's going on? Where are we?" he asked.  
  
Yugi didn't respond at all. He just stood there, staring at him, still smiling. He didn't like this one bit. The fact that there was nothing but darkness all around him and the fact that Yugi was here, standing and smiling, for no reason. (a.n. I'm getting tired of typing that) Just then, what looked to be a shadow, apeared behind Yugi. Yugi suddenly stopped smiling. It was replaced by a terrified face. When he saw this he imidiatly started running.  
  
"HANG ON YUGI!!!" He yelled  
  
In slow motion he ran towards Yugi. He ran as fast as he could, but no matter how fast he tried to run, he didn't get any closer to Yugi. The shadow seemed to get ever so closer to Yugi, and Yugi was still terrifeid to the spot, unable to move.  
  
"Yugi!!!"  
  
Just then he felt something wrapped aroun his leg, causing him to fall. He looked down to see what it was and it looked like vines, dark green vines. He grabbed the vine at tried to snap himself loose, but it was to tight. Slowly more vines appeared, and tied them selfs around him. (a.n. by now u should know who it is) He struggled, but to no prevail. He looked back where Yugi was. This time the shadow had gained up to Yugi. Yugi was still stiff, unable to move. The shadow seemed to pull Yugi towards it. Yugi just stood there, staring at him, asking with pleading eyes to save him. He was unable to do anything, he was all tied up in the vines that refused to let go of him.  
  
"YUGI!!!"  
  
To late... He was gone...  
  
~*~  
  
"YUGI!!!" he screamed as he bolted up into a sitting position. It took him a while for him to remember where he was. ~I'm home... with Yugi...~ He looked beside him where he saw Yugi sleeping peacefuly. He smiled knowing Yugi was here, safe and sound, but then he remembered the dream. ~I must be loosing mind~ He felt his mouth dry. So he went down stairs for a glass of water.  
  
(a.n. Ok people u should know who it is. It's really quite abious... right... RIGHT?)  
  
Downstairs, he turned on the faucet and poured himself a glass of water. As he drank he looked out the kitchen window over the sink. The moon was full tonight. As he drank he remembered everything they did that day. After helping to clean out the store and sell a few things, he tried to make dinner, (a.n. The key word here people is "try" ok, just wanna let u know) instead the went to a diner to eat, since he burned most of the food, meaning they'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow.  
  
'I wonder what I can buy for Yugi' he told himself.  
  
Thump  
  
He looked back. There was nothing. Empty. He shrugged it off and continued to drink, thinking of tomorrow.  
  
~Tomorrow I tell him~ he tought ~Tomorrow I tell him that I love him... I just hope he can accept me...~  
  
Thump  
  
There it was again. He walked away from the sink and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up.   
  
'It's coming from upstairs' he tought, "Yugi?! Are you awake?" No response. "Yugi?!"  
  
Thump  
  
Silence  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
The glass he was holding fell to the ground as he ran upstairs. He turned the lock and pushed open the door, but it only opened big enough for a hand to threw.  
  
"Yugi!" He yelled as he banged on the door. "What's going on?!"  
  
"HELP! YA-" He cut off  
  
He looked threw the opening and he saw vines, dark green vines.  
  
'No...' he told himself as his eyes widen "Oh, HELLS NO! YUGI!" he yelled. He ramend the even harder, (a.n. Not THAT way u perves! XP) "HOLD ON!"  
  
All he got was a muffled yell as a response. He stepped back and ran at full speed,but the door opened before he could fully attack the door, causing him to soar a bit before hitting the floor face first. The room was covered in vines. He stood there in "aw", looking all over the place. He found Yugi in the middle of the room tied up in vines. His mouth was covered so he couldn't say anything, but his eyes were fully visable, and full of fear.  
  
"Hold on! Be right... there" He said as he struggled threw the jungle of vines.  
  
He made his way around the vines, but just as he was about to grab Yugi's outstreched hand, something grabbed him and threw him against a wall. A few more inches to the right and he would have crashed into the mirror. (a.n. Remember I said near death expirience... to bad there's no blood yet! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *starts to cough violently* I'm ok...) He looked upand saw Yugi with the same fear in his eyes and face just like the dream. He tried to move but he, too, was tied up against the wall. He tried to break the vines but it was no use, they where to tight.  
  
'Time to go...' said a voice  
  
At that he looked up to see the vines starting to withdraw out of the window, Yugi among them. Yugi was somehow able to get the vines off his mouth and yell "YAMI!" before being dragged out the window. He couldn't yell back, because a vines was choking him. The last of the vines, the ones that were holding him back, also left leaving what looked like to be, an empty, untouched room where only he sat, alone.  
  
'Yugi...' he said still unable to belive what has happened. When he finaly belived it he yelled to the walls and banged a fist on the floor. It wasn't such a good idea since his hand started to hurt now, but he didn't care. "I swear to Ra Yugi, I will find u and bring you back home safely, and those who did this to you will pay dearly..." he told the carpet floor, as his eye of Anibus burned on his forehead "They'll be sorry, just watch. So sorry, they'll regret ever being born..."  
  
As he talked, he didn't notice the bouquet of roses, of course who would? But there was something different. The black rose was gone. All that was left was a petal from the rose in front of the bouquet, a simple, yet complicated clue...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TB: Tah-day!  
  
TC: It's getting interesting...  
  
TB: I guess it's ok... what do u think Snake?..............Snake?  
  
TS: *is no where to be seen*  
  
TB: That's strange... She was right here a minute ago...  
  
TC: Maybe she got scared and ran away...  
  
TS: *comes back eating ice cream* Hi yall! Whatcha doing?  
  
TC: Where'd u get that?  
  
TS: ¬¬ Have u ever heard of a fridge?  
  
TC: Where?  
  
TS: In the kitchen  
  
TC: *is gone*  
  
TB: She must really love ice cream  
  
TS: U have no idea *eats ice cream*  
  
TB: Well anywho, press the pretty blue button that says "Go" and do the obvious... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! CHAO FO NOW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. III

TB: *eyes wide open* Can't sleep, must type...  
  
TC: What's gotten into u?  
  
TB: I ate something now I'm to hypted up to sleep... all I can do IS SCREAM!!!!! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TS: Do u uh... Yahoo?  
  
TC: *sweatdrop*  
  
TB: If u wanna know what time it is... it's exactly... 12 am... wow...  
  
TS: Don't u feel tired... at all?  
  
TB: ^_^ Nope!  
  
TC: Yeah... looking at the way ur typing... ur like typing a word per second! Damn girl slow down!  
  
TB: Can't... must write story!  
  
TS: Do ur parents know about this?  
  
TB: Yup! I told them that I'll write a song or continue my story to burn some of the sugar rush!  
  
TC: U write songs?  
  
TB: Not really... I have the chorus of a song... but I really haven't came up with the whole idea... hell I dun even know what the title is! The second I'm done I think I'll post it up in my website so people could enjoy it! Well enough me chit chating! Let's start this story! Speaking of which... I have my own chat room in my website. The titles Chatting Chat Chat. So call tell ur friends, go to my website, go to my chat room, AND ENJOY!!! I'll be there my self... when I'm not exactly sure...  
  
TC: Start the story already! No one wants to hear u talk about ur stupid website!  
  
TB: Al right! Here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Yall would know who I am! Yall want my autograph! Yall would bugg me for the next season/episode! YALL GET THE STINKEN IDEA I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!?!?!?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The plan  
  
He was sitting quietly on the couch, in the den, of his house. He didn't have anyone to talk to... no one. He was all alone. No one to comfort him, no one tostay with... no one. He wished it never happened, but it was to late... it already did. Just then it burned. The rose tattoo on the back of his neck burned. She was coming. It glowed and burned meaning she was coming. The window slowly opened announcing her arrival.  
  
"What do you want?" He told her  
  
"Now is that anyway to treat your mistress?" She said calmly. Her response was a snort. "Hmm... Well I just came to tell you that it's time..."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"For you to help me out, just like you promised"  
  
'Which I regret...' He said in a low voice  
  
She ignored the coment and continued on. " I finally got him. It took a lot longer than expected. He's a real tough guy..."  
  
"You mean..." He said looking at her  
  
She smiled and brought Yugi up to full veiw. He was unconsious, but very much alive. "He's so cute when he's asleep, don't u think?" Silence "Kinda like you know who..." At this he clenched his hands to a fist, but said nothing. This made her smile and continued thier conversation. "Now, all you have to do is help out the pharaoh find out who am I, to see if he remembers me..."  
  
"So in other words toy with him and help him out at the same time?" A nodd was his response. "And what do I get in return?"  
  
"Anything you want! Power, wealth, anything! You name it!"  
  
He tought for a second then he said, "Let him go and I'll do it"  
  
"After your done..."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"That's a good slave"  
  
"So when do I start?"  
  
"When ever you feel like it!"  
  
"The sooner I tell him the better"  
  
He stood and started to walk towards the door, but then the tattoo burned once more. This time a vine appeared from the tattoo and wrapped around his neck. It started to choke him, his face started to turn purple.  
  
"Now you listen, and you listen well" Said the feminen voice cruelly. Another vine shot from her shadowy figure and grabbed him by the waste and then pulled him towards her so that their eyes made contact. "If you tell him everything, then don't expect to see him ever again! Is that under stood?"  
  
"Y-Yes!" He choked, still unable to breath properly  
  
"Good" The vine around his neck disappeared, then the vine that was holding him threw him hard against the opposite wall. He yelped in pain as he hit the wall. Anyharder and he swore he could have broken his back. All the woman did was snicker, not feeling sorry for what she has done. "Do a good job! Remember I'll be watching" She said as she slowly disappeared, taking Yugi with her. All she left behind was a black rose petal that slowly landed on the window sill.  
  
He looked up, glad to see that she has left, but angered for the way she treated and threatend him. HE should be the one making threats! Not some stupid girl. HE should be the one hurting people and take pride and joy from thier pain, but he couldn't, because she took what he loved most.  
  
'Mock my words' he said weakly. 'That the second the Pharaoh defeats you, I'll be around not only to enjoy your pain, but to kill you for everything you have done to me!' He slowly stood up, still weak from the impact. He tore open his shirt to reveal the item known as the Millenium Ring. It glowed brightly as he made his way towards the door. As soon as he opened the door to the street, the ring pointed into the direction where Yugi's house was. 'And so it begins' He said as he closed the door behind him and left towards Yugi's house...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TB: Voila! U like?!  
  
TC: That was some fast typing. To bad u had to stop...  
  
TB: Yes... sadly around 12:30 AM my mom said that it was finaly to late to continue so I had to stop and finishe the rest today...  
  
TS: She stopped in the part where Bakura says "The sooner I tell him the better"  
  
TB: Now u know who that rose person was talking to... BAKURA!!! In almost all his glory... ahem... anywho. Now that u've finished reading my lovley story go ALL the way down and press the pretty blue button that says "Go" and leave me a review! Flames shall get flamed right back so don't even bother! OK! Thank you!  
  
TS: U'r still hyper huh?  
  
TB: YUP! I just ate 2 twinkies... and some other stuff I can't remember at the moment... oh well R&R! Don't forget to visit my pretty website! It's in my bio... yeah... anywho... CHAO FO NOW!!! 


	4. IV

TB: Hi! I'm back with another chappie! I wanna get started because both Cat and Snake r out buying ice cream so I decided to take the advantage in writing a chappie with out intrusions! Well let's get started shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Never have... Probably never will........Unless I become rich!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Unexpected help  
  
~*~(Yami's POV)~*~  
  
I haven't moved. I'm still on my hands and knees, the eye still burning on my fore head. My fist also hasn't moved also, my teeth cleched with anger. I'm still thinking of what just happend. Damn who ever it was who did this to Yugi, but why can't I shake the feeling that the voice I heard sounded so familiar. It's like I've heard her somewhere before. 'Time to go...' There it is again. How do I know who she is, and how do I even know it's a her? Damn. I'm so freaking confused.  
  
(a.n. Sorry but I dun swear. If I did that freak wouldn't be a freak, trust me...)  
  
Ding Dong (a.n. I hate writing about door bells)  
  
Who the hell can that be at this hour?  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"GO AWAY!" I yell. I'm in no mood for visitors at the moment. I don't care who it is.  
  
"Stupid Pharaoh! I can be robbing the place for all u care! Open the freakin door!"  
  
Bakura? What the hell does he want. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU AT THE MOMENT! NOW GET THE HELL OFF YUGI'S PROPERTY BEFORE I BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF!" Well it's true! This IS Yugi's property.  
  
"I know what happend to Yugi!... I think I can help you out!"  
  
Did he just say that he's gonna help me? I think he's drunk! I relax, thinking of what the Tomb Robber just said. I suddenly fell my hand go numb. "SHOOT! RA DAMN IT!" I was so wound up on what happend I didn't feel the pain. Well I feel it now and I regeret hitting the floor, and I mean REALLY regret. I get up, my ingured hand in my other and slowly made my way out of Yugi's room. At the top of the stairs I can see the glass I droped earlier. I'll pick it up later. I made my way to the game shop. I can see Bakura threw the glass door. He's looking around the place, like he's never been here before. Wait... He's NEVER been here... of what I can remember. Oh well. I open the door, just a bit. I don't trust him... I've never had.  
  
"What did you say?" I ask him. I wanna know if I wasn't hearing things, if he really meant what he said.  
  
"I said that I know what happened to Yugi and that-"  
  
"How did you find out?" I interup him. It's just not possible for someone to know what happenes that fast. All he did was piont to his Millenium Ring... I just realized his shirt was open. Damn! He has a pale skin... and I mean REAL PALE. "Oh" I said, as I looked at him in the eye, still unsure of how he found out.  
  
"AND..." He continued. "That I think I can help you get him back" He IS drunk! He doesn't smell like beer or anything, oh well. Heh, I though I'd never see the day when the tomb robber would actually want to help ME.  
  
"And how may I ask can YOU be any of help"  
  
"Well..." He said. I swear he's enjoying this, the smile gave it away, the jerk. He also just pushed the door open and entered with out saying anything. Can't the guy at least say excuse me or something. Oh wait, he can't. It's like a swear word to him. The hell he's inside, I might as well close the door, so I do. "Since he was kiddnaped, I thought I could be of some service, since I know a little bit about stealing and stuff" The jerk has a point... for once. "So... What do you say?" He streaches out his hand.  
  
"For Yugi's sake only" I tell him as I shake his hand, but then let it go fast. I'm going to wash my hand later.  
  
"Mind if I look around?" He says, already leaving to the den. Ra I hate him. I should kill him right now, but I need his, dear I say, help to find Yugi. "Nice place the brat's got here. Very clean. Reminds me of Ryou's place" When this is over, I'll kill him for calling Yugi a brat.  
  
"What's the catch?" I ask him. He better not brake anything.  
  
"No catch. Just doing it for the fun of it" He looks at me and I give him a 'Do-you-think-I-belive-you-because-if-you-do-then-you-are-as-stupid-as-you-look' look... Man that was long. "Ok I see you don't belive me" Ya think? "The reason is because I have nothing else to do and I saw my opertunity hit me when I found out about Yugi. I thought, he it's better than nothing, and if I'm lucky I get to kill someone!" He smiles at me. That's it, it's official... He's drunk... He doesn't look normal with a smile... Does he ever?  
  
"Whatever" I tell him.  
  
I walk past him and walk over to the stairs to pick up the glass I dropped. I entered the kitchen and put the glass in the sink. As I turn around I see him already going up stairs. Jerk!  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I ask him from the kitchen. He doesn't response. Instead he just walks upstairs as though he was being hypnotized. "Get back here!" I tell him. I follow him. He's fast! He's already upstairs! "I said get back here!" I yell at him, not so loudly though. When I got to the top of the stairs he was already infront of Yugi's bedroom door. He then slowly opened the door and looked inside.  
  
"It happened here, didn't it?" He asked me. I was standing right behind him.  
  
"Yes" I say softly looking down at the floor.  
  
He then enters the room to examine it. He looks around as if he was looking for something. Just then he stood infront of the bouquet of roses and just looked at them, and so did I. As I saw the bouquet, I saw that something was missing.  
  
A rose.  
  
The black rose...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!! *avoids getting hit by rotten tomatos* Chill people!  
  
TS: Were back!  
  
TC: And look what we've got!  
  
*both were carrying a whole bunch of paper groceries bags, plus like 10 more outside*  
  
TB: O_o? What with all the stuff? I thought u just went to buy ice cream  
  
TC: We were  
  
TS: But then the store manager told us that we were the 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Shoppers!  
  
TB: O_O? Is that even a number?  
  
TC: *shruggs* We dun know...  
  
TS: Yeah, well, anyway, We've one one billion dollars!  
  
TB: 0_0!!! MAMMA MIA!!!  
  
TS: Yup! And we decided to buy some more thing while we were there too!  
  
TB: OK... well then... U guys know what to do now! Press the pretty "Go" Button............................AND REVIEW!!! Chao fo now! 


	5. V

TB: *eating an drumstick* Hey people! welcome back! I'm trying to do the almost impossible. Writting two stories at once! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *continues eating ice cream*  
  
TS: So far she's doing ok...  
  
TC: So far...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: U've read it, u know it, if u don't to bad...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Reaserch  
  
Yami was sitting down. A large window behind him where the sun's rays entered the room, and the many shelves of books around him promissed him finding what he was looking for wasn't going to be easy. As Yami sat there he looked at the black petal in front of him. He remembered when he saw it there, the only thing left of Yugi's main present.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
As Yami looked at the bouquet of flowers he noticed the black rose was gone. He then ran up and pushed Bakura out of the way.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura said in anger  
  
Yami stared at the space where the rose was suppose to be. He looked around to see is it had fallen out but it was nowhere to be found. Instead he found the petal lying there  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
Yami frowned as he remembered.  
  
'But what does it mean?' He asked the petal  
  
Bakura just then returned with a large stack of books.  
  
"Well grab a book and start looking"  
  
"And how do we know what the books say exactly?" Yami asked raising a brow  
  
"Didn't Yugi teach u how to read today's book?" Bakura asked as he sat down across him.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well then grab a book and start reading!" Bakrua said as he opened up a book. Just then his eyes grew about twice their normal size  
  
"Problem?" Yami asked as a small smile appeared on his lips  
  
"N-No" Answered Bakura, unsure of himself. "Will you excuse me for a second" with that he got up and left.  
  
Yami chukled as he grabbed a book and started reading. Unlike Bakura, Yami acctualy practised reading. He did have some problem with complecated words but he still pretty much understood the whole thing. 2minutes later Bakura came back with 2 thick books.  
  
"And these are?" He said as he set aside his own book to look at the new books Bakura just brought.  
  
"I think they're called dixionairy" said Bakura. "They're suppose to help you know what some words mean."  
  
"I think you mean Dictionary" Yami recived a blank stare from Bakura. "Unlike you I acctually study" And with that, Yami opened up another book and continued reading. "So what exaclty are we looking for?" he asked, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Anything suspisious" Said Bakura as he started, or more or less tried, to read a book. "What the hell is a un-uni-uni"  
  
"A unicorn is a mystical beast. It has the body of a horse and a horn on it's forehead, mostly silver or gold. Often such these creatures are belived to have wings" said Yami. He looked up from his book and again got a blank stare from Bakura. "It says that right here" he said pointing to a picture of a unicorn.  
  
"Oh" Was all that Bakura said before he continued with his reading. "Where do these mortals come up with these stuff? I mean come on! No one has acctually seen these creatures and still belive they exist. They don't even have proff for Ra's sake!"  
  
"I don't know" said Yami as he continued reading.  
  
After what seemed to be 3 hours of searching (and coming up with ziltch) Bakura finaly gave up.  
  
"Come on. This is getting old. Let's find something to blow up" Bakura said as he closed a book. "we're never gonna find what we need in these books"  
  
"You go ahead and leave if you want, I'm staying here" Yami said as he closed one book and moved on to another.  
  
"Do you even know what you're looking for?"  
  
"No... but I think I will the second I see it" Yami said as he opened the dictionary to look up a word.  
  
"Fine you're lost" Said Bakura as he got up. "I'm going to have some fun" and with that he left Yami to his reading.  
  
~The fool, I bet he'll never find the answer. Well good luck Yami cause my lips are sealed!~ Just then the tattoo burned again which made him stop in his tracks  
  
'Help him or else' said a voice in his head.  
  
~Damn you~ He told the vioce. ~*sighs* I might as well help... If I want to be a free soul again~ And with that he continued on his way.  
  
~*~  
  
12 am.  
  
That's how late it was.  
  
Yami was sitting on the bed reading a book he borrowed from the library. He remembered how this book caught his attention.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Yami was getting frustreated. Nothing was all he found in the books.  
  
~Useless books~ he thought. ~There's nothing here. Nothing!~  
  
Just then he banged the table in anger. Everyone around him looked at him.  
  
"Sorry" he told them. "it won't happen again!"  
  
With that everyone went along with their buisness. Yami looked back at the table. He noticed a book fell on top of the one he was looking at. He picked it up and opened the book. There, when he opened the cover, to the very first page, a black petal fell out.  
  
~*~end flash back~*~  
  
(Damn, these flash backs are so sort... and anoying huh?)  
  
Yami turned the page. He was tired but he knew that the answers were in this book. All he needed to do was to find what he was looking for. He didn't know exactly what that was, but he will the second he found it. And on the table by the bed, there, rested the two only petals he had from the black rose.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TB: Well that's it for this chappie. Please R&R! Flames shall be flamed right back! So please, u no likey, leave and never com back, u likey, stay as long as u want! This is Teddybear, saying goodnight to all!  
  
TC: *sweatdrop* Too much sugar in that drumstick  
  
TS: *sweatdrop* U can say that again... 


	6. VI

TB: I'm back with the next chappie!  
  
TC: *walks in sees what's going on then leaves with out saying anything*  
  
TS: Now that was just plain old rude!  
  
TB: When isn't she rude?  
  
TS: When she's hyper  
  
TB: That's true  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: dun even bother asking me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Window shopping  
  
Yami is asleep on Yugi's bed. On his stomach is an opened book, the one he was reading the night before. Next to him lied an open dictionary as well. Yami was sleeping peacefuly, (a.n. yeah and i bet he would be even more peaceful if Yugi was there... with or with out his PJ's on *grins*) untill suddenly there was a soft tap on the window. All Yami did was groan and waved a hand meaning go away.  
  
Tap  
  
"Just five more minutes Yugi... please!" he said in his sleep and turned so his back was against the window.  
  
Tap  
  
And all Yami did was ignore the following 5 to 10 taps on the window.(a.n. amazingly, the window didn't break! O_O) The tapping finally stopped and Yami, well... he keeped sleeping. He was so deep in his sleep in fact that he didn't hear the door being picked and then opened then closed down stairs. (a.n. He's one hell of a heavy sleeper then O_o)  
  
Footsteps could be heard downstairs, which of course Yami never noticed. There was someone downstairs, but the only thing that could be heard was footsteps, as though the person was looking for something and didn't even bother to steal anything. The footsteps soon could be heard climbing up the stairs, slowly of course, as though not to bother anyone who was inside.  
  
There were sounds of a door slowly opening then closing, more footsteps, another door, and then more footsteps. These sounds were carefuly made, very careful. Soon the door to where Yami slept finally opened. (a.n. TC: how many door in total did he open? TB: *shruggs* I dun know, i've never been inside Yugi's house) There, at the door was none other than Bakura himself. (a.n. TC: *anime falls* I thought it was a real robber! Not the tomb robber!)  
  
Bakura looked around the room, he then spotted Yami sound asleep on the bed with the books at his side.  
  
'And I thought I slept late' He told himself. He then softly poked Yami's arm, and Yami didn't move. He then grew a little furious then looked around the room. 'Hm... this can be useful' he said as he picked up a pillow. 'I'm sure going to regret not bringing a camera... wait... i dun even know how to work one!... oh well... but this is something I'll NEVER forget' And with that he raised the pillow above his head, took aim, yelled "WAKE UP!", swung the pillow and gave Yami a VERY rude awakening.  
  
~*~  
  
(a.n. TB: I'm so evil! ^_^)  
  
~*~  
  
Yami and Bakura both stood infront of a flower shop.  
  
"You broke into my house, gave me a rude awakening, dragged me out of the house... to bring me here? What's the big idea?" said an iratated Yami.  
  
"He he. It's not my fault your such a heavy sleeper" Bakura snickered at the memory. "Besides, yesterday, I saw that this flower shop sold some black roses. Maybe we could..." Before Bakura even knew, Yami was already inside the flower shop. "Well thanks for waiting!"  
  
Inside, the shop was perfumed by flowers, and the shop its self was full of flowers. There were on shelves, vases, even hanging from the celing. There were also small water fountains, statues, and garderning products. The walls were white, but u could even notice the wall's color let alone tell there was a wall because of all the flowers. As Yami looked around he was surprised to find a person standing on a stool.  
  
"I'll help you in a second!" said females' voice. She seemed to have a hard time either putting or taking something from a shelve.  
  
"Do you need anyhelp?" asked Yami. He could obviously see that she needed help.  
  
"No, no! I'll be ok!" she said.  
  
" Are you sure? Cause I can always..." he trailed of thinking of what he can do to help.  
  
"Come on, she said that she doesn't need any help, so she doesn't need any help, ok! Get it threw ur spikey head" Bakura told him as he walked past him.  
  
"Sorry for being helpful!" Yami almost yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Bakura said.  
  
Bakura then stopped behind the lady, looked at her, and a small smile crept his lips. Let's just say today was not a good day for the woman to wear a skirt. Bakura admired his point of view. He looked and double looked, making sure he saw everything. He then looked at Yami and jerked his head towards the lady and gave him a I-like-what-I'm-seeing look. All Yami did was shake his head in disgrace. Just then the lady somehow lost her balanced and, fourtunally for her, Bakura broke her fall. Again Yami shoke his head in disgrace.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" Yami said as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine... but I dun think your friend is" she said as she pointed to a very knocked out Bakura. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Oh him!" he said as he looked at Bakura. "Don't worry about him. Unfortunally, he'll be alright"  
  
"???" she was obviously lost and didn't understand what Yami meant.  
  
"Never mind" he said as he shoke his head, yet again. "May I speek to the owner of this place?"  
  
"Your looking at her!" she said with a smile on her face. "I'm Lanet! A pleasure to meet you!" She then took Yami's hand and shook it hard. "How may I help you!"  
  
"Well, first you can tell me how to get ride of this guy" he said as he jerked his head down at Bakura.  
  
"I... dun think..."  
  
"It was a joke"  
  
"Oh right!..." she was very confused by this. She then decided to shrugg it off. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yeah... do you sell roses in particular here?"  
  
"As a matter of fact we do! Right this way please" she walked towards a counter at the back of the room. Yami did as he was asked, stepping on Bakura's stomach along the way, which he enjoyed doing. "We sell al kinds of roses!" she said as she reached the counter. She went around over to the other side and knelt down looking for something. "We sell red roses, blue ones, white ones,... aha!" she then got up and handed Yami a picture book with all kinds of roses and many kinds of rose bouquets. Lanet then squinted a little, trying to get a better look at Yami. Yami got a bit freaked out by this. Lanet then leaned closer to Yami, and he leaned back. "Have I seen you before?"  
  
"M-Maybe... why?"  
  
"You look familiar... hold on" she started to look around for something. She then placed her hand inside her pocket put on a pair of not so thick glasses, and looked at Yami again. "hey! Didn't you buy a bouquet here a few days ago?"  
  
"I think so..." He said ~Damn! She's one scary person...~  
  
"Yeah I remember you... you wanted a bouquet for a special someone right?"  
  
"Yeah, and the flowers were very lovely thank you"  
  
"EEEEPP! This is sooooooo great!" She then leaned a little closer to Yami with a smile on her face. "Please! How may I help you! Would you like another bouquet? Humm? Humm? Humm?"  
  
"Uh... n-no thanks..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But I would like to know if you have ever seen a rose like this?" He then took out one of the petal from a bag that he had in his pocket.  
  
"Very interesting" she told herself as she held to petal close to her, to get a better view. "Wow. I've never seen a petal like this"  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"Well only in this book I have..."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
With that Lanet nodded once and left threw a door. Only 2 minuts pasted when she came back with a book. It was a very old book, and the pages were turning a little brownish, but it was still it a good condition.  
  
"I've heard stories about black roses. Their suppose to give some on bad luck if u pick it or kill one" she then handed Yami the book, which he greatfuly took and opened to look at. "There are suppose to be of black magic or something like that, but I've never seen one. And I certanly never expected to see a black rose with red edges.  
  
"So you don't have any idea what it means?"  
  
"No, not entierly. But there is a story in there somewhere about an evil course or spirit in it. Supposely there's only one of it's kind, and it looks like you've got the only one!"  
  
"Looks like it." He looked and looked, page after page, but didn't find anything.  
  
Finally he found a page that had the same black rose, but the words around it wasn't in English. "Here it is"  
  
"Oh! That's right. I never knew exaclty what it said because I coulnd't make out these weird symbols. They look old though, like their Greek, or... or..."  
  
"Egyptian?" he then looked up at her.  
  
All she did was nodd.  
  
"Do you think I can get a copy of this?"  
  
"Yeah hold on" she took the book back from Yami and went to the back room again.  
  
Yami then looked back at Bakura. He was still unconsious. Yami then snickered and he heard Lanet return with a copy of the page plus a few more. He then bid her farewell and dragged the still unconsious Bakura out of the shop.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TS: That was a very... interesting Chappie  
  
TB: U really think so?  
  
TC: He he, poor lady, she never even had a clue of what Bakura saw! ^.^  
  
TS: Y did u even write that?  
  
TB: *shruggs* most of this stuff I make along the way u know, make them up right on the spot!  
  
TC: I've got to give u proops for the whole Bakura incident LOL  
  
TB: Yeah! I'm a naughty little bear! ^_^  
  
TC: Dun hurt Yami like that agin please!  
  
TS: ¬¬ ur only sayongthat cause u two r an item now...  
  
TC: ^_^  
  
TB: What would u pefer pillow... of bricks?  
  
TC: O.O In that case... continue with the pillows ^^'  
  
TB: ^_^ R&R please! ^_^ 


	7. VII

TB: I'll make this quick so we can get on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer; Why do we even waste our time with this?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
What's it say?  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What does the paper say?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You don't know do you?  
  
"Not a clue"  
  
"GAH!" Said the Tomb Robber as he anime fell, soon he got up on his feet on poked Yami on the nose "You're an Egyptian and you don't even know what the inscriptures say?!"  
  
"Well then since you're SO smart, you try" Said the Pharoah as he handed the paper over to Bakura  
  
"Fine then I will" and with that he snatched the paper and took a look, unfortunally... he couldn't make out what the hyroglipics said. "I se your point" he said as he handed the paper back to the pharoah.  
  
"I can barely make out what it says..."  
  
"The girl probably rigde it up so the letters would get mixed up. That way we couldn't make out what it says..."  
  
"No, the paper was just as messy. Besides she did say the book was old"  
  
All the Tomb Robber did was shrugged as they continued on their way back to Yugi's house. They talk much, they didn't see the point. Just then Yami looked up from the paper and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'm sensing something..."  
  
"Big deal, I sense stuff all the time. Turns out, it's just my imagination..."  
  
"Hmm..." said Yami as he continued to look around. He was sensing something and he knew it. It wasn't his imagination, it wasn't in his head, it was real, and there it was again.  
  
"There!" he said causing the tomb robber to jump. Next thing he knew he was running to the park. The same park where he found the rose.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Bakura, as he tried to catch up.  
  
The pharoah was quick, he didn't even slow down, he had no time to slow down. As he arrived he then stoped a few feet away from the entrance and looked around again. It was here, and he could sense it. Soon the Bakura caught up to him, totaly out of breath, and leaning his hands on his knees.  
  
"Next time... you decide... to run away... WARN ME!!!"  
  
"I'll make a note of it" came Bakura's answered. He continued to look around. It was close, very close. He was close. "He's here" Yami said, his eyes still wandering around the park.  
  
"What do you mnean?" Asked Bakura, as he stood up straight. "Who's here?"  
  
"Yugi... but he's not alone..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Someone else is here"  
  
Bakura looked around. He noticed that the park was almost empty, except for the play pen which was full with little kids playing, sliding, swinging, etc.  
  
"Yeah and I can see them as well" He said as he pointed to the play pen.  
  
"Not them, Baka(1)... I mean with Yugi, not in the park"   
  
"Ah see now you make sense"  
  
"Shut up and follow me"  
  
~Great, now I'm takling orders from the pharoah~ He said as he followed Yami.  
  
Yami folded the papers and put them in his pocket as he continued on his way in the park. He was right, he was sensing Yugi. He quickened his pace a bit but just as well Bakura followed. Soon, they arrived at a lake in the middle of the park.  
  
"Looks like it's a dead end"  
  
"Sh!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just shut up and listen!"  
  
They both stood quiet. Bakura didn't hear anything.  
  
"Come on there'd noth-"  
  
A rustle came from a bush near by.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Bakura just rolled his eyes. Yami went over to the bush. He muved over a branch or two and saw...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TC: He's DEAD!!!  
  
TS: Who?  
  
TC: YUGI!!!  
  
TS: y would he b dead?  
  
TC: Don't u get it?! Yami sensed Yugi, then they heard a rustle in a bush! Yugi has to b dead?!  
  
TB: Um... If Yugi's dead... then how come Yami sensed him?  
  
TS: Yeah... if Yugi was dead then how did Yami sense his presance?  
  
TC: Good point...  
  
TB: --'  
  
TS: Not the brightest bulb in the box r u?  
  
TC: ¬¬  
  
TB: Anywho, sorry the chappie was so short, the next one will b longer i promise! Please R&R people!!! ^-^ and maybe just maybe u'll find out what Yami found! Chao fo now! ^-~ 


	8. VIII

TB: sorry guys! I know it's been a loooooooooooooong time since I wrote, but school and with the web site and writers block and lazyness i haven't had much time to write ^^'  
  
TC: oh shut up and starts to f***ing story already!  
  
TS: *sticks a bar of soap in TC's mouth and tapes her mouth shut* Please continue Teddy ^-^  
  
TC: O.  
  
TB: um... yeah... anywho... with out further ado, here's the next chappie for Because of the rose!  
  
TC: .X *triyng to take the tape off*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: This is pointless...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Nice to meet you  
  
"Woah..." said Yami.  
  
After Yami had moved a couple of branches he suddenly felt a rush all over his body, causing him to shiver, but that wasn't why he was amazed... He was amazed of what he saw.  
  
It was a completely different world. He looked behind him and saw that he wasn't in the park with Bakura anymore. He seemed to have teleported threw a different dimension. He looked back threw the bush and noticed it was a clearing surounded by trees and bushes. Near by, you could hear running water which meant a stream was near. He glanced around, hoping to spot something, but nothing, so he slowly stood up and headed to the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" He asked to no one in particular.   
  
He listened very carefully. No bird's chirping? No sound of laughing kids? No sound of couples talking as they walk through the park. Nothing. Just darkness of both the night and the shades of the near by trees. It was all too quiet. There was a sudden rustle of a near by bush on his left.  
  
"Who's there?" He warned, "If your trying to scare me Bakura, it isn't working"  
  
"Why would I want to scare you Yami?" said Yugi as he slowly started to creep out of the bush.  
  
"Yu-Yugi?!" said Yami in a surprised manner.  
  
"Who else would it be?" he asked his Yami, smiling.  
  
"You're... You're alive! Thank Ra, you're alright!" said Yami with a smile of relife. As he took a few steps foward, he suddenly stoped dead in his tracks. Something wasn't right.  
  
"What's the matter Yami?" asked Yugi, still standing by the bush he had emrged, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just that..." he said, but couldn't find the right words to explain his feelings.  
  
"Come on Yami..." Yugi said as he spread out his arms in front of him, ready for a hugg, "come on... I won't bite, unless you want me too"  
  
"No"  
  
"No? What do you mean Yami?" asked Yugi, with a sad expression on his face, "Don't you trust me anymore?"  
  
"I trust you Yugi, but not this place" he said as he looked around.  
  
"So you're just gonna leave me here?" asked Yugi as his eyes started to water a bit, "Why?"  
  
"As soon as I free you from being hypnotized, then I'll come for you" said Yami with a small evil smile.  
  
All of a sudden a dark green vine wrapped its self around Yami's neck from behind. Yami's eyes widen, then shut tight as he struggled to get free. Slowly the vine started to lift Yami off his feet, its grip getting tighter and tighter by the second. Yami started to choke, his lung burned for air.  
  
"So... you are a smart one after all" said a mysterious feminen voice,  
  
"Yeah..." Yami barely choked out. Soon, the eye on his forehead started to glow, dim at first then with a sudden burst glowed brightly.  
  
"AGH! The light!" said the voice.  
  
Soon enough the vine freed Yami from its deadly grip. Yami feel hard on the groud with a low *thud*. He was graduetly taking in big gulps of fresh air. His eye had stopped glowing, which he then started to look around for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Who are you! What do you want from me?!" he breathe out.  
  
"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already?" said the voice, "but of course, your memory has been erased, so there's almost no chance of you remembering me is there?"  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"In due time Pharoah, but for now I'll let you have a little "fun" with Yugi here"  
  
"Meaning what?" he said. He turned to look at Yugi, whose eyes where hidden undey his golden bangs. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi was just standing there, one hand hidden behind his back. He slowly removed his hand from behind and revealed him holding a sword. He then pointed the sword to Yami.  
  
"Yugi... what are you doing?" asked Yami taking a step back  
  
Before he knew it, Yugi had gripped the sword with both his his hands and started to charge toward him. Yami had barely had time to move before Yugi tried to slay him diagnoly. Yugi missed cutting a tree instead, leaving only a small mark on Yami's right arm.  
  
"Leave him out of this!" Yami yelled to the sky.  
  
"No can do Pharoah, see young Yugi here needs the excersise... if he wants to become strong and healthy... don't you Yugi?" said the voice before it laughed a bit.  
  
Yugi had started to charge Yami ready to slay him in two. Yami though had moved in time as Yugi tried to stab him in the stomach, grabbed his arm and triped him so Yugi would land with a hard *thud* on the ground. He held Yugi's arm above him on the ground, which held the sword.  
  
"Yugi!" he yelled to Yugi, who was struggeling to get free, "snap out of it! Please! It's me Ya-*WHAM* mi..." and with that he fell hard on the floor next to Yugi, out cold.  
  
"I don't see why you have to prolong his death" said Bakura, who was currently holding a tree branch, for he was the one who had hit Yami on the back of his head. "I mean don't u have enough power to finish him off with one clean swipe?" he then threw the tree branch aside.  
  
"My dear, dear Bakura... why should I have all the fun? Why not let Little Yugi here do the job for me?" as the voice said this Yugi was slowly getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Well why does he get to have all the fun?"  
  
"Your time to kill will come... you'll see..."  
  
"I'm sure it will" he said in a low voice.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I can't wait untill" he said while glaring to no one in particular.  
  
"Look just take him back ok? Yugi will finish him off later, Right Yugi?" with that the voice gave a small chuckle.  
  
Yugi still seemed to have a blank stare, his eyes blank and lifeless. At first Yugi was just staring into space, while the female voice and Bakura talked, but then he looked down at Yami who was currently unconsious, face down on the ground. He looked at him in a confused way, as though trying to question him where he came from and who was he.  
  
"Come on Yugi, let's go home. You need some rest and a bit more training if you want to kill the Pharoah..." and with that the voice was gone.  
  
Yugi took a few more seconds to look at Yami, and then turned and walked away from both boys.  
  
"What the hell am I suppose to do with him?!?!" he yelled but got no response in return. "Oh so you're just gonna leave him here with me?! I'm NOT taking him back you hear me!!! ............................. FINE!!! COme on you" he told the uncounsious Yami.  
  
He grabbed Yami by the back of his shirt and dragged him away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yugi!... Yugi! Where are you!" Yami yelled to the darkness, trying to find his way around. "Yugi! Are you alright! Say Something! Yugi!"  
  
Finally after what seemed to be hours of walking, something started to come into veiw.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked in a hush voice.  
  
He then started to pick up his pace a bit. As he slowly cam closer, he noticed it was a tower of vines, and there, somewhat in the middle of the tower, was Yugi, clothless, tied up to the tower of vines with vines. You could only see from the waste up of him, arms tied up by vines to the tower. He seemed to be sleeping, taking very slow, shalow breaths.  
  
"Yugi!" he yelled, he then broke into a run, but as hedid so Yugi was slowly bgining to sink into the tower of vines, while it started to rise. "Yugi! Wait!"  
  
But it was to late, Yugi had completly disapeared from sight.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
As the tower slowly still started to rise, he notcied something.  
  
'A hand?!'  
  
Sure enough, as the tower rised, Yami spotted a hand of someone, though the owner couldn't be seen, and soon enough the hand, too, had disapeared completly.  
  
"N-no... Yugi... come back... YUGI! COME BACK!"  
  
Everything goes black...  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TC: *has taken the tape off and spat out the gum and is currently sitting on TS* --'  
  
TS: ^o^ ok ok! GOMEN!!! I promise I won't do it again!!!!  
  
TC: ¬¬ How do I know your not lieing to me?  
  
TS: I'm your sister!!! What other reason do you need?!?!  
  
TC: hm... ok *gets up*  
  
TS: *gets up and brushes off* ^-^ 


	9. IX

TB: Well, let's not delay and just start with the story!

TC: eating ice cream Hey Teddy, have u seen Snake anywhere?

TB: Nope, sorry...

TC: That girl's been going out a lot lately... leaves

TB: ... k...

Disclaimer: You know it...at least... I hope you do...

"Yugi!... Yugi! Where are you!" Yami yelled to the darkness, trying to find his way around. "Yugi! Are you alright! Say Something! Yugi!"

Finally after what seemed to be hours of walking, something started to come into veiw.

"Yugi?" he asked in a hush voice.

He then started to pick up his pace a bit. As he slowly cam closer, he noticed it was a tower of vines, and there, somewhat in the middle of the tower, was Yugi, clothless, tied up to the tower of vines with vines. You could only see from the waste up of him, arms tied up by vines to the tower. He seemed to be sleeping, taking very slow, shalow breaths.

"Yugi!" he yelled, he then broke into a run, but as hedid so Yugi was slowly bgining to sink into the tower of vines, while it started to rise. "Yugi! Wait!"

But it was to late, Yugi had completly disapeared from sight.

"YUGI!"

As the tower slowly still started to rise, he notcied something.

'A hand!'

Sure enough, as the tower rised, Yami spotted a hand of someone, though the owner couldn't be seen, and soon enough the hand, too, had disapeared completly.

"N-no... Yugi... come back... YUGI! COME BACK!"

Everything goes black...

"Yugi!" He yelled as he sat up.

Yami was back in Yugi's room, his body covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily. He ploped down on the bed, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"I'm back... but... how?"

"Well I see your up," said Bakura, he was currenlty leaning on the door frame.

"Aperently," said Yami. "what happened? And why does my head hurt?"

"You mean you don't remember?" He got a head shake meaning no from Yami. "Idiot, you got hit on the head by a soccer ball. Aperently, some kids were playing near by that bush, one of the boys kicked the ball your way and well... it knocked you out! Ha-ha! You should've seen your face."

"So how did I get back here?"

"I had to drag your sorry ass back up here that's how... and damn, for some one so skiny, you weigh a ton!"

"Hope You broke your back"

"Nope I didn't, but I did amlost drop you down the stair case... trust me, it was veeery tempting." said the tomb rober, smirking.

"Yes... I'm sure it was" sighed the pharoah as he turned his glance to the celling.

"Well it's getting dark out, I must be heading home now. Don't take care now! Hope I find you dead tomorrow!"

"Yeah so do I..."

And with that the Robber left, leaving the Pharoah all alone in the room. Leaving him to be swallowed up in his thoughts... and soon, fall asleep again.

Yami was sitting on the couch, the TV was on but he wasn't watching it, instead he was too busy reading the book he got from the library. The time was currently 11:15AM, he had been reading this book for about an hour now.

"There has to be something in this book" he said to himself, alas he never did find anything excpet how rare Black roses are.

That is, untill he reconised a picture he's seen before. He emidiatly took a page copied from the book the flower lady had showed him. The two pages were exaclty alike, expect for the writings, one was in symbols, while the one in the book was in Plain readable english.

He quickly read what was written on the book. It held a story about of a beautiful woman (a.n. When isn't there a story about some handsome guy or a beautiful woman? �.�') Everyone agreed, male and female, that she infact was the most precious thing in the world, more precious and beautiful than a god would ever be.

One day she had found a black rose with red edges. Accompaning her were a few children who had also spooted the rose. They were facinated by the rose and said that they found the most beautiful rose in the world, and that no one could top it's beauty, not even the woman. This angered the woman, so as the day ended she went to search the flower. When she found it, she said to it that nothing would top her beauty and she plucked the rose from it's roots. With in a flash of black light, the woman was sucked into the rose, cursed to be sealed for all enternity, and the flower died.

It then goes one to say that later on, another flower just like the one the woman had found, grew in Egypt. It goes on to say the later on, one by one, the rose had killed most of the woman an egypt, especialy those considered to have great beauty, but before the Pharoah could finish reading the story, the next few have been ripped out of the book.

He swore in Egypt as he threw the book across the room, which had hit the opposite wall and landed on the ground with a low thud. The pharoah then lied down on the couch and looked up at the celing. It was then that he nosticed that the only light entering the room was from the windows, and the room he was in, only one light was on.

"What's the point of having light," he said to the celing, "as long as Yugi's not here, this place will never be cheerful again. No matter how many lights I turn on..."

As he closed his eyes, visions of him and Yugi flashed in his mind. The good and bad times. The times they dueled together, the many times he had almost lost Yugi, and the time Yugi was hypnotized, with a sword in his hand, attacking him.

Yami had suddenly sat up, his eyes wide open in fear, breathing in deeply as though he had just ran many miles.

"Ra damn aren't you one hell of a heavy sleeper"

Yami turned to see the Tomb Robber sitting on a one seater couch, diagonaly from him. He seemed to be smirking at the Pharaoh, as though making fun of him.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"Oh I have my ways...By the way, did you have a nice nap?" he chuckled a bit.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 5 oclock, why?"

"No reason, wait... since when can you tell time?"

He turned to see Bakura pointing to a digital clock on the TV's VCR.

"Oh" he said as he laid back down and began to stare at the celing once more.

"Well by the look you had on your face you must've had a great dream" Bakura said smirking.

"Why's that?" asked the Pharoah, without even looking at him.

"Well, you had this real goofy look on your face, hilariously goofy. Tch, were dreaming about raping some guy you meet before Pharoah?"

The Pharoah glared at the robber and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Why else do you think I'm here? To help you find that stupid hikar of your's, and so i can get a chance to kill someone..."

"That's right, that's why I haven't obliterated you yet."

"We'll see who obliterate who in the end."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said the Pharoah as he got up. "Yugi's waiting for me to recue him"

'He's not the only one...'

"Stop talking to yourself Bakura and let's go, it's already late, I don't want to waste any more time" said the Pharoah as he made his way out of the house.

Bakura stayed there for a while longer, just staring at the ground for a minute. He then got up and followed Yami out of the house.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"To the museum"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that I might find the answers that I'm loooking for"

TBC.

TB: Well, this is all for now folks, The next chappie will be put up as soon as I can! Till next time, Chao for now!  
R&R 


End file.
